The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus for supporting a patient during surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical boot for supporting a patient during surgery.
Often, when a patient is sedated for a surgery, the patient is supported by and secured to braces or supports coupled to a surgical table. Sometimes, unique supports are provided for a patient's extremities such as arm boards, leg supports, hand boards, stirrups, and boots.
Supports known in the art are sometimes adjusted by cranks, motors, or other mechanical drivers. Such supports can be expensive to produce or difficult to operate.